jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Odietuffy/Jewel Caterina Penelope Rita Dawn Vanellope Gia Minerva Ariana Sabrina Valentine aka Mink
Gender: ' ' ' Female '''Other names ' Cat, Caterina, Vanellope, Ariana, Sabrina, Jewelry, Catch phrasing Girl, Kiki, Fifi, Sisters of Music, Sisters of Dancing, Sisters of Gold, Little Girl, Dawn, Jewel, Rita, Sister, Sis, Glitch,The Coolettes, Cole, Colette, The Punkettes, The Partiettes, The Musicettes, Agent 46, Coco, Crazy Girl, Penelope, Minerva, Little Red Riding Hood, Little Red, Little Brownie, Soft hands, Nutsie, Mystery Girls, Mystery Minks, Animal Talking Girl, The Queen of Pranks, E-Scope, 2nd Queen of Gnomes, American Dragon, and Izzy 'Age ' 12 'Nationality: ' American, Mexican, Puerto can, Peruvian, French, Egyptian, Russian, and German 'Pets ' Christian, Odie, Tuffy, Pineapple, Blu, Limey, Amy, Bella, Dasher, Chips, Bingo, Sassy, Shakira, Kesha, Kitkat, Rose, Loveable, Tiny, Dodger, and Blacky 'Personality: ' Crazy, Funny, Sassy, Cool, Beautiful, Incredible, Kind, Gentle, Caring, Loving, Talented, Friendly, Smart, Sweet, Very hot, Stuck up, Attractive, and Irresistible, and a bit of a push over 'Parents: ' Mr. and Mrs. Valentine aka Sam and Cathy Valentine aka minks '''Relatives: ' ' Glisselle, Didi, Alyssa, Janice, Paulina, Natalie, Valerie, Erykah, Alexandra, Grace, Layla, and Spencer Enemies ' ' Evil twins like alikes, Giants, Nora Dirshlitt, Rider Carson, Nevel Amadeus Papperman, Rico, Deputy Daphne, Sheriff Brittany, The Perfs, Paws, Mrs. Tickles, and Mink Galore, ' ' ''' '''Special Talents: Talking to Animals, Have dragon powers, snake dancing, blowing stuff up, nature survival, tree swinging, being a leader because she is one, singing, magic, cuteness, dancing, fighting, acting, and having fun. Jewel may have green eyes, because during her vampire thing she is seen doing her light green eyes popping out after hissing. Likes ' ' ' solving mysteries, singing, dancing, and going to France to buy stuff, doing magic, finding boys, doing icat '''Dislikes ' ' ' being called adorable, People messing with her family, friends, and pets '''Abilities ' ' Jewel’s or Cat’s special skills include monster hunting, magic, werewolf powers, turning into a wolf, to use her cuteness to get anything, puzzle solving, sense of a blood hound dog, use her necklace to turn into anything, haves soft hands to take stuff, singing, dancing, driving, is an agent from M.I.N.K.S., and talking to animals. She is also capable of defending herself when it comes to fights, as she was able to hold her own or sometimes her friends, family, and pets. Physical appearance Mink ''' She uses to have brown but she changed it into red, Jewel has white fur with long red hair and an enormous soft red tail as well as a pretty face, pink nosed and sweet big purple eyes and a collar around her neck. Being a fashionable girl, as she chases after men with similar exacting standards who don't seem to find her attractive at all. If anybody's kind to her it could be that they'll get the same in return from her, she wears berets because she is part French. '''Wolf Form As a wolf, Jewel is about 9 feet in length, has clean white fur, dark intelligent eyes, and is very swift. She was also the fastest and the largest in her pack. She later grows to be the largest and strongest. She has laser eyes, groundpound, superbark, super speed, being invisible, and a groundpound so nobody can attack. Jewel has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows her to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human being can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Jewel comments that even a bullet through his temple wouldn't be enough to kill her. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. Telepathy ' ' ' ' Jewel can speak with other members of her pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. After Jewel formed a pack of her own, she was able to communicate those within her pack. Natural enhancements ' ' ' ' Jewel has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though he is at his peak only while in wolf form. This has been displayed numerous times, as how Jewel was able to carry people 9 miles through a thick forest with ease, taking less than 10 minutes. In wolf form, she is also exceptionally fast, running at a top speed of over 100 miles per hour. In human form she seems to have an average speed of about 75 miles per hour and can lift an average of 800 lbs. Before phasing, the human form will build up their muscles naturally and will be ready for the first time they phase. Jewel is known as the physically strongest in both packs. 'High body ' ' ' ' ' Shape-shifters have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat Category:Blog posts